Bella a Greek Goddess?
by HestiaRue14
Summary: What if Bella Swan was actually  Astraia Greek goddess of the night sky, stars and constellations. When Edward leaves in New Moon Bella goes back to Olympus to reclaim her Role as a goddess. How will Edward react to seeing Bella again? read and review
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: as much as I wish I did I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. **

I can't believe it I just can't believe it. Edward left me. After all we went through he left me. I hate mortals. I should have known not to trust a vampire even if they are supposed to be good.

Hold on. I should probably explain myself before I get too far into the story. I am not the Fragile, clumsy, human girl Edward loved. I am Astraia, the all-powerful Olympian goddess of the night sky, stars and constellations. Yes you heard me right, I Astraia am an Olympian the gods decided that the night sky was to important for me just to be a minor goddess so they created an extra seat at the counsel. I am a daughter to Zeus and Hera, married to Apollo.

I know what you're thinking.

"Married? But I thought you were dating Edward!"

Yes that's true but Apollo and I have an agreement. We don't really care what mortals each of us see. Immortal love is a different kind of love. It lasts forever. Mortal love doesn't. In fact, after the guys and Aphrodite I have the most demigod children.

I came down to earth to meet some mortals and to experience the mortal world. You see us gods are very out of touch with the way the mortals today. Zeus sent me down to try to better understand them.

But anyways back to the story. Edward left me. He said that he didn't love me any more and left me to die in the woods. Well ok maybe I'm being a little dramatic on that one. He didn't actually leave me to die Edward would never do that to someone even if he didn't actually love me. When Edward told me he was leaving there was nothing left for me in Forks. I decided that after two years in the mortal world it was time for me to return to my home on Mount Olympus.

I walked into the house I shared with Charlie. You might be wondering why a goddess would be sharing a house with a mortal. Well I have an easy answer to that question. You see Charlie isn't a mortal. He is a demigod, son of Apollo. You would think that it would be awkward living in the same house as your husbands child but it didn't really bother me. Charlie was really nice and I know Apollo loves him. When I decided to go down to the mortal world Charlie offered to let me stay with him.

He was in the den watching the baseball game like he did every night. I walked into the den and he immediately turned his attention to me. That right there is one of the perks of being an all-powerful goddess, everyone respects you.

"Hello my lady" said Charlie slowly and somewhat fearfully.

"Oh don't sound so afraid I've grown to like you Charlie. I'm not going to kill you."

"To what do I owe this pleasure." Said Charlie suddenly more relaxed.

"I've come to say good bye. I'm going back to my home on Olympus, you have been a great host Charlie but it's time for to get back to my duties."

"Alright I guess this is goodbye" Stated Charlie

"Yes I guess it is" I replied.

With that I snapped my fingers and teleported to Olympus. I couldn't wait to see my husband. I felt the air around me swirl as I teleported. Not a millisecond later I appeared on Mount Olympus. It looked exactly the same as I remembered it. I decided that it was best to change into my goddess form.

Edward may have thought I looked beautiful in my human form but that was nothing compared to how I looked in my goddess form. My black waist length hair was thick, luscious and silky smooth. My eyes were black with flecks of silver. According to Apollo looking into my eyes was like looking into the night sky. I wore a strapless, midnight blue dress that shimmered as I moved from side to side.

As I walked up the path to the throne room, all the nymphs, satyrs, and muses stopped to bow. I could hear people murmuring my name as I passed. I saw a vendor selling Ambrosia on a stick. I realized I was famished and stopped to buy some. I tried to hand over a drachma but the vendor would not accept it. I continued walking up to the throne room. So far I haven't seen any of the Olympians. I figured they must be in counsel.

Finally after a long walk. I reached the doors to the throne room. I cautiously pushed them open so I wouldn't startle my father. A lightning bolt to the head may not kill me but it would hurt like hell. I stepped into the throne room and there standing before me was seven vampires. I let out a tiny gasp as I realized who they were.

It was the Cullens…

**Ok so I have been reading a ton of Percy Jackson Twilight crossovers lately. And I decided I wanted to write one myself. I hope that you enjoy this story. Please feel free to give me plot ideas in the review section or you can PM me if you'd prefer. I would really appreciate lots of reviews. I really want to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again. Some of you have been asking is Edward and Bella are going to get back together. My answer to you is NO WAY I think that Apollo and Astraia make a much better couple that Edward and Astraia do. I also am not going to make any of the Cullens demigods I think that if really overdone. Oh and also to answer Milymet P. Runsage's question. Yes Astraia is actually the goddess of Justice but I wanted Bella to be an Olympian so I changed what she was goddess of. Hey its my story I can do stuff like that. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO or Twilight**

EDWARDS POV

Things were hard after Bella left. I and the rest of my family went up to Denali to visit Tanya, Kate and Irina. It has been great seeing them all again. They really are like our extended family. I'm not sure I like all the attention Tanya's been giving me, I think it's a little too soon after Bella to be thinking about another girl.

One very good thing has come out of going to Denali. It has made me realize that what I had with Bella just wasn't realistic. She is human and I am a vampire, I am Immortal and she is mortal. It was impossible for us to be together. In a way the incident with Jasper was a stroke of luck, it allowed me to break things off before anyone got to hurt.

I am only speaking for myself of course. Alice and Jasper hate me now. Alice because Bella was the only friend she ever had and I made her leave without even saying goodbye. Jasper hates me for two reasons. One he feels extremely guilty about the little accident at Bella's party. He is upset that he didn't get the chance to speak to Bella and tell her how sorry he was. The second reason is that he's picking up on Alice's anger towards me. OH Alice is freaking out downstairs I better go see what's wrong.

It took me not a second to get down the stairs and into the living room where Alice and the rest of my family were gathered.

"what's the matter?" I asked with a sense of urgency in my voice

Alice responded in a slightly hysterical manner "I can't see anything, all my visions for the day is gone!"

"What!" I responded extremely confused. This has never happened before. We always relied on Alice's visions to give us warnings of trouble. Just as i was about to open my mouth to say something, the door bell rang. We all rushed to the door. Ore family doesn't have any friends here and no sales people know that we live here so I had no idea who could be behind that door. Carlisle opened the door. Behind it were the most beautiful women I ever laid eyes on. Ten times more beautiful than Rosaline. I could here Rosaline's envious thoughts in my head.

"_How is she so pretty, I am a vampire I am ore beautiful than any other creature on the planet. She can't just walk up to my house and compete with me"_

Beside her was the strongest man I'd ever seen. He was wearing combat boots, dark sunglasses and a leather motorcycle jacket.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "I'm sorry who you are"

The beautiful girl spoke first "my name is Aphrodite and this is Ares. We are Greek gods."

Emmet was having trouble containing his laugh. Rosaline just rolled her eyes. Carlisle looked thoughtful. Wait was he actually considering their preposterous claim. The Greek gods were just myths. Stories made up by the ancients to explain the world.

Emmet started to laugh.

"You should know better than to anger a god" said Ares. His eyes started to glow. They looked like they were being engulfed in bright, red, angry flames.

"I know what you're going to say" Said Aphrodite calmly. "The Greek gods aren't real. They're just myths made up characters created by man."

"Well aren't they?" I asked in a skeptical tone.

"No of course not, didn't we just cover that. Man mortals are getting stupider and stupider. Let me put it in simple terms for you to understand. Everything you know in wrong. The Greek gods are real; Aphrodite and I are Greek gods."

"Alright then why have you come to our home" asked Esme curiously.

"We have come to take you to mount Olympus. Zeus needs vampires to update him on what's happening in your world the gods have chosen you because you are apparently nice Vampires" said Aphrodite in a distracted tone.

"Well are you coming or not?" Asked Ares impatiently

"Um sure how we are getting there" asked Carlisle.

Teleportation of course!" replied Ares like it was obvious.

We all looked at him confused.

"Just hold on to us ok!" remarked Ares in an agitated voice.

Not wanting to anger the god of war we quickly did as he asked.

Both gods snapped their fingers. I felt a rush of air and suddenly I was standing in the most beautiful place I've ever seen. There were beautiful flowers growing along the wide golden walk way. Vines and ivy creped up the side of the houses. The architecture was incredible. All the buildings looked like they belonged in ancient Greece. This was exactly how I imagined the city of Athens would look when it was in its prime.

"Welcome to mount Olympus." Said a little girl. She looked about eight years old.

I looked around for Ares and Aphrodite but saw that they had vanished.

"What's your name" Asked Esme in a motherly voice.

"I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth and family"

"You are a goddess" asked Esme in a surprised voice.

"We can look anyway we want." Replied Hestia

I am here to escort you to the throne room. Zeus wishes to speak to you. We followed the girl up the walkway. We started out walking at human speed but then Hestia spoke up.

"You can run if you want, I will teleport myself there"

We started to run and got there in a matter of seconds. Hestia was already there waiting for us. I guess teleportation is a little faster than running. Hestia snapped her fingers and the massive golden doors opened revealing the biggest room I had ever seen. Sitting on a throne at the end of a long table was a man who I assumed to be Zeus. He was wearing a pinstriped suit. His eyes were an electric blue. His whole demeanor radiated power.

Hestia led us over to the foot of Zeus's throne. She motioned for us to bow, considering Zeus was a god I figured it was best to comply.

Zeus began to speak "I assume that Hestia has told you why you are here"

"Yes lord" replied Carlisle.

Zeus was about to respond when we heard the door to the throne room opened. In walked a gorgeous girl. Se had stunning, black, waist length hair. Her eyes were a dark black color with flecks of silver. She wore a knee length midnight blue dress. She turned her eyes towards me. And let out a gasp. She ran towards Zeus, and demanded to speak with him privately.

BELLA POV

Why was he here! Of all the bad luck in the world, apparently the fates hate me. As soon as I saw him I let out a small gasp. I ran over to my father.

"Father Can you please explain why that vampire is here!"

"Why do you know him?" asked Zeus

"Yes father as a matter of fact I DO know him. I but he met him during my time in the mortal world. We were dating father but he left me. He said he didn't love me and he left me." I was almost in tears now

"Oh I understand did he know that you were a goddess?" asked my father.

"No he knew me as a pathetic, clumsy human girl named Isabella Marie Swan."

"I think you should tell him that you are a goddess." Said Zeus in a commanding voice.

"NO why would I do that"

"Because I'm not giving you a choice Astraia, he has a right to know who he was dating."

"Fine I'll do it but only because I want to get revenge.

I stalked out into the throne room. I couldn't believe that I would have to do this. I stalked over to Edward.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked

"Um no sorry I don't" he replied

"Are you sure I'll ask you again" I was getting angrier and angrier with every word. "DO YOU RECONIZE ME!"

Edward just shook his head. Edward along with all the rest of the Cullen's were looking to stunned to speak. It was then that I recognized the problem. Edward only knew me in my human form. I took a step back and said

"Well maybe you'll recognize me now."

I snapped my fingers and a flash of light filled the room. My hair became a shad of dark brown. My eyes transformed into a dull chocolate brown.

"Do you recognize me now?"

Edward stuttered "B..ella"

Alice and Jasper were the first to reach me. They were talking over each other. It was a little hard to understand but I got the jest of what they were trying to say. Jasper was apologizing again and again for what happened at my party. Alice was trying to hug me but I kept pushing her away. Finally all the Cullens calmed down enough to speak in proper sentences.

Edward was the first to speak "Bella what are you doing on Olympus?"

I sighed i knew i would have to answer this question sooner or later but I was still worried about how they would react. "Well you see I'm not actually human"

The Cullens faces turned from curiously to complete shock and confusion.

"I am an Immortal Olympian goddess. My real name is Astraia; I am the goddess of the night sky, Stars and constellations. My parents are Zeus and Hera"

The Cullens froze in shock as they took in what I had just told them.

Finally Carlisle spoke "why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not supposed to tell mortals of the gods' existence. The only reason I'm telling you now is because you already know."

Edward was the next to speak "this is wonderful if you're immortal than we can spend the rest of eternity together!"

"Oh crap" I thought to myself "how am I going to tell him that I'm married?"

Just then I looked across the room and saw my loving husband Apollo.

Before I even knew what I was doing my legs had me across the floor and into his arms.

"Astraia I missed you so much" Apollo said lovingly

"I've missed you to Apollo I'm so happy to see you again."

As I was kissing and hugging Apollo Sensed Edward Come up behind me.

He looked so lost his mouth was opening and closing but no words were coming out. The rest of the Cullens were just staring at me in complete shock.

I sighed and said "I'm married..."

**Alright I know that chapter was a bit longer than my previous one I hope you enjoyed it. I really really really need some plot idea's I'm not quite sure what should happen next. If you have any suggestions for me please tell me. Can you also please review I need your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Twilight.**

**Bold = Greek**

Edwards POV

I can't believe that Bella's a goddess. I always considered her a goddess in my own mind but now it's official. Just then another thought crossed my mind. She was immortal that meant that we could spend all of eternity together and I wouldn't have to charge her. This was almost to good to be true. I opened my mouth to speak

"Bella" I started "This is wonderful; if you're immortal then we can spend the rest of eternity together"

Bella froze at my words and she began to bite her lip nervously. I was extremely confused; I'd figured that she would be happy at this fact. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she looked so nervous. Before I could ask Bella what was wrong a man came into the room.

He looked to be about 17 or 18 years old. He had sandy blonde hair and eyes that looked timeless. Bella turned around and ran towards this man. She started to hug and kiss him telling him how much she loved him.

I froze in shock. Bella my Bella loved another man. I could feel my heart breaking as I rushed across the room. If vampires could cry than I would be bawling my eyes out. I felt so empty inside as I tried to come up with an explanation for what I had just seen. Nothing came to mind.

As I approached Bella she turned around. She opened her mouth to speak and I braced myself for anything that could come out of her mouth.

"Edward... I'm married" she said quietly while looking at the floor.

My mouth opened in shock. The only word that I could get out was a quiet

"Who"

"His name is Apollo god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, medicine, healing, plague, music and poetry."

"But he would know about us right" I stammered

"Of course Apollo know I never keep anything from him! You see we have an agreement we are both allowed to err... spend time with mortals. And neither of us cares." Bella said all this in a worried voice. I assume she was nervous about how I would take the news.

"Immortal love is different than mortal love. It lasts forever but mortal love is only short lived."

I could feel myself falling apart as Bella spoke. I could sense the angry glares that my family was giving Bella. Their thoughts rushed into my mind. Rosaline was thinking

"_I knew that Bella was a bad person to have around she hurt Edward if she were mortal I would kill her right now."_

Esme was thinking slightly nicer thoughts about Bella

"_Poor Edward he was finally happy with someone and now this happens I hope he will be ok. How could Bella hurt him like this? It just isn't right."_

Jasper and Emmet were thinking along the same lines as Rosaline.

Bella POV

I felt so bad about leading Edward on like I did. I know that he loved me, I must have hurt him. Apollo put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I was sure that he must have gone through this a few times before. I was sure that he knew how I was feeling. I had no idea what I could do to make the situation better. I could see the glares that I was getting from all of the Cullens. It was obvious to anyone that they were not to happy with me.

All of a sudden Zeus appeared between me and the Cullens. He started speaking to me in Ancient Greek.

"**Astraia, I forgot to tell you earlier but all the demigods are coming up to mount Olympus for a tour." **

"**WHAT!" **I screamed of all the bad things that could happen, why this.

"**When are they coming?" **I asked in a slightly calmer voice.

"**Err" my father stammered "five minutes dear"**

"**WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER"**

"**Umm I forgot, sorry" **said Zeus quietly** "I recommend that you try to get the Cullens out of here fast If you don't want them to know about your kids."**

I turned to face the Cullens. Before I could open my mouth Carlisle spoke.

"What language was that?"

"Ancient Greek" I replied, "but that's not important right now"

Carlisle wisely decided to shut his mouth.

I decided to just cut to the chase. "You need to leave now"

"No" said Edward "we have much more to talk about, me aren't going to leave until you explain yourself"

"Look Edward, I know you can be very stubborn but you're going to have to listen to me this time."

I heard the giant doors to the throne room open and I knew I was too late. Demigods began to pile into the throne room. Suddenly a group of ten demigods broke off from the group. They rushed towards me and knelt by my feet.

'Mother" whispered my eldest daughter Avery "It's so good to see you again"

"It's wonderful to see all of you as well but where's Monica"

My 11 year old son Jesse answered this time "she's in the infirmary she got knocked out during capture the flag this morning."

"Oh that's to bad, I'll have to go visit her later."

I was about to continue talking to my kids when I remembered the Cullens behind me. They were staring at me opened mouthed. I had no idea how I was going to explin this one to them.

**Thank you so much for reading . Again plot Ideas are much appreciated. Please review this I want to know what you thought. Also I just started another story called New at Camp I'd appreciate it if you read it.**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so I have writers block. I'm very sorry for making you all wait for an update. I just can't think of anything. I really really need ideas. If you can help me I will be so grateful. Again I am so sorry for not updating


End file.
